The Moon Like a Spotlight on the lake - TaoRis
by Hanazaki Chiori
Summary: Kris pemuda angkuh yang datang dari kota untuk berlibur ke desa yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tao, pemuda dari desa yang rendah hati, polos dan lugu. Sanggup membuat keangkuhan seorang Kris runtuh tak bersisa. i'm willing to be the one and the angel that you love You must believe, That you and me Will end up living happily, in our own fairytale story


**Yooohooo ...  
ClorophylPanda disini ...! ^o^**

**mau post fic Taoris pertama saya kesini ... *malu malu najis***

**ide ini nongol saat chio lagi dijalan dan dengerin lagu Tim McGraw milik Taylor swift. jadi basically ff ini diambil dari lagu itu ... :D**

**dan jangan bunuh saya kalo Tao disini agak saya nistain. demi apa saya cinta sama tao kok. saya sayang sama semua anak EXO tanpa terkecuali .**

***kebanyakan ngomong, ditendang keluar thread***

**Nggak pake banyak cingcong, happy reading all ^o^)/**

**No bashing ya, kalo nggak suka ya jangan dibaca. Simple kan? ^ ^**

Thanks for** miyonnnnn** yang udah sabar banget ngedit dan baca fanfic ini sehingga fanfic ini bisa jadi fanfic yang layak baca ^^

**RCL ya guys,**

**Bashing dan flamming tidak diterima**

**ENJOY YOUR READING ~**

.

.

Aku selalu berada disini, terbelenggu oleh kehidupanku yang kelam dan menyiksa. Tanpa bisa menolong diriku sendiri.

Aku benci musim panas.

Orang-orang asing akan berdatangan seenaknya.

Mencampuri segalanya, bersikap mereka yang paling tahu.

Menggangguku tanpa memberiku ampun.

Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai musim panas, menyukainya, tapi sekaligus membencinya.

Apakah karena orang itu?

Karena dia yang datang dan pergi dengan seenaknya kedalam kehidupanku...

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Moon like a spotlight on the lake

**Author :** Hanazaki Chiori

**Pairing :** Taoris

**Genre :** romance ; Hurt & Comfort

**Summary :** And I was right there beside him all summer long and then the time we woke up we found that summer has gone...

**.**

**.**

_But in a box beneath my bed _

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back _

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet _

_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe..._

**.**

**.**

"Tao, ini sudah waktunya…"

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, Itu adalah senyum yang paling disukai oleh Tao—senyuman mutlak milik ibunya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Tao—nama remaja berwajah manis seperti panda itu, menaruh boneka pandanya diatas meja dan menghampiri ibunya yang masih sibuk dengan buku tamu yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan. Tao dan ibunya bekerja disebuah penginapan dan pemilik penginapan ini yang kelihatannya begitu baik pada Tao.

Entah kenapa Tao justru takut kepadanya.

Sepertinya dibalik senyuman manis yang di berikan oleh si pemilik penginapan, dan segala harta benda yang beliau limpahkan, beliau menyimpan sesuatu. Dan bahkan Tao tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya disimpan oleh laki-laki bertubuh tambun tersebut.

"Pergilah main di ladang ya?" pinta wanita tersebut dengan wajah cemasnya seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasanya juga Tao hanya mengangguk patuh kepadanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia selalu penasaran kenapa ibunya selalu memasang wajah cemas itu ketika si pemilik penginapan mulai keluar dari kamar peristirahatannya.

**.**

**.**

_Apakah menurut kalian penderitaan itu adalah dosa yang tertinggal di masa lalu?_

_Kalau begitu, kenapa selalu ada istilah_

_bayi itu suci dan tidak berdosa ketika dilahirkan?_

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pemandangan disini?"

"..."

"Coba kau lihat babi – babi di peternakan itu! Begitu gemuk dan bulat sekali. Mirip sekali denganmu sewaktu kau masih bayi!"

"..."

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat petani yang membajak sawah. Di perkotaan bahkan sudah tidak ada lahan yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat sawah."

"..."

"Ayolah Wu Yi Fan… cobalah menyenangkan hati papa dan mamamu ini sesekali…"

Seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak muda lagi memasang raut wajah yang memelas, tampak memohon pada anaknya yang duduk di jok mobil bagian belakang, "lagipula ini hanya untuk dua minggu liburan musim panas saja… masa kau tidak mau membahagiakan papa dan mamamu sih?"

Dan pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan yang bernama WuYi Fan itu hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menggerutu pelan sambil tetap memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Kalau tidak sedang menyenangkan hati kalian untuk apa aku ada disini?"

Dan orangtuanya hanya menyengir penuh 'kebahagiaan' tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat dipelataran parkir sebuah penginapan yang bisa dibilang cukup megah di lingkungan pedesaan seperti ini. Bangunan yang futuristik dan indah dipandang cukup membuat Wufan terpana, ternyata ditengah pelosok desa begini ada juga penginapan yang terlihat bagus.

"Disinilah tempat kita akan menginap,Wufan… kalian berdua turunlah dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil, ok?" Nyonya Wu mengangguk malu-malu saat Tuan Wu selesai mengecup dahinya dan melambaikan tangannya seakan akan mereka akan terpisah dengan jarak antar benua dan dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Wufan sedikit menahan tawa melihat ulah orangtuanya yang selalu tampak seperti pengantin baru itu. Yah ... tidak ada salahnya kan menghabiskan sedikit banyak waktu untuk keluarga?

Wufan berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya memasuki pekarangan penginapan yang cukup luas, ternyata walaupun menurut Wufan tempat ini merupakan pedesaan terpencil dan membosankan, penginapannya cukup bagus dan bersih.

" ..."

"Mama mendengar itu tidak?"

Wanita yang sedari tadi mengekori Wufan menggeleng, lalu Wufan berdecak sebal dan menajamkan pendengarannya sambil berjinjit mendekati asal suara yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak normal itu—suara yang sangat familiar.

Mata Wufan membelalak saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, bahkan nyonya Wu menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat ia kembali mengekori Wufan dan melihat pemandangan 'indah' di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pria gendut tanpa leher dibalik meja resepsionis.

"Ya! Kalian carilah ruangan untuk melakukan itu! Ini adalah tempat umum!" Wufan membentak kasar dan mengagetkan kedua orang yang sedang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh itu dan secepat kilat ia menarik mulutnya dari benda asing itu dan langsung merapikan bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pipinya memerah. Sementara pria gendut tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan, _memuakkan_.Padahal wanita itu terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga yang baik-baik, sergah Wufan tanpa mau memandang wanita itu. Ini adalah tempat umum dan bahkan ia adalah petugas pencatat tamu di penginapan ini.

Desa macam apa ini? Belum apa - apa sudah ada pemandangan tidak senonoh begini.

"Sudahlah Wufan… biar mama saja yang urus…"

Wanita yang lain berusaha menghalau Wufan sebelum kebiasaan laki-laki itu keluar, amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau pergilah keluar dan melihat - lihat pemandangan."

Wufan mengangkat bahunya dan merogoh _handphone_-nya. Mengutak atik benda elektronik kesayangannya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

Baguslah.

Ia memang sama sekali tidak tertarik mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu.

**.**

**.**

Wufan berjalan dengan santai di sekitar ladang gandum yang tampak indah namun menurutnya membosankan, seandainya saja sahabatnya di Beijing, seorang mahasiswa transferan dari sebuah universitas di Seoul yang menyebalkan dan hobi mengganggunya, Park Chanyeol—ada bersamanya sekarang Wufan merindukan kehidupannya yang glamour dan indah di perkotaan.

Setidaknya disana tidak membosankan seperti disini.

Wufan kembali merogoh celananya ketika ia merasakan benda elektronik kesayangannya bergetar,

_**Park Chanyeol yang tampan is calling ...**_

_Hebat, panjang umur juga dia. _Batin Wufan. dan kenapa nama kontak laki – laki tinggi yang menyebalkan itu jadi begitu?! Pasti diam diam si bodoh itu mengutak atik handphonenya dan merubahnya seenak hidungnya.

"Yo."

"_Kris, aku sangat merindukanmu." _Suara Chanyeol terdengar dibuat-buat dan sangat menjijikkan.

"Seriuslah, Chanyeol. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menerima candaanmu yang sakit jiwa itu."

"_Wow. Kenapa seorang Kris bisa-bisanya bilang begitu saat orang yang paling dicintainya meneleponnya? Kejam sekali ..."_ Wufan berjanji saat ia tiba di Seoul nanti,hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mencekik Chanyeol sampai mati.

"Aku serius, Park Chanyeol-sshi." Chanyeol terdiam diseberang sana, walaupun Kris yakin Chanyeol tidak benar – benar merasa takut dengan suaranya yang serius.

"_Whooa ... sabar dulu tuan muda Wu Yi Fan yang tampan. Kenapa kau seserius ini? sebegitu tidak menyenangkannya kah liburanmu disana?"_

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kris menghela nafas.

"Kau harus tahu disini lebih membosankan dari tempat manapun! kau tahu apa yang lebih menjijikkan? Disini orang bercumbu di sembarang tempat! Bisa bayangkan itu?"

"_Wah, bukankah itu bagus? Aku pikir orang desa itu memang lugu tapi menggairahkan!"_ balas suara di seberang sana, Wufan berjengit mendengarnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti pria hidung belang yang sedang mengincar para gadis desa, Park Chanyeol. Menjijikkan."

Laki-laki diseberang sana terdengar tidak terima dengan pernyataan Wufan,

"_Oeh Kris, kalau bicara jangan sembarangan! Begini begini aku namja setia yang hanya mencintai namjachinguku seorang. Ah, kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku punya namjachingu baru? Aku baru saja memacarinya dua hari yang lalu, namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan dia adalah orang Korea. Sama sepertiku!—oeh Kris, kau dengar tidak?!"_

Wufan menyipitkan matanya, konsentrasinya pada pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol terpecah saat ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di tengah-tengah ladang gandum itu. Entah apa itu. Tapi cukup besar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Wufan.

"Sebentar kututup dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol diseberang sana, ia langsung menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bengong sambil menatap _handphone_-nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Wufan bersumpah ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ada dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bukan, ini bukan tentang ladang gandumnya, bukan juga tentang pedesaan ini atau tentang langit biru yang membentang luas dan kontras dengan ladang gandum yang luas ini. Tapi tentang seseorang dihadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah manis sedang duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri, tampak termenung dan sesekali meniup batang gandum yang sedang ia pegang, sesekali juga memiringkan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dan tanpa tersenyum.

Matahari petang yang mengarah pada wajah panda dan bibir kucingnya yang terukir manis membuat sebuah pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, dan tanpa sadar wufan mengeluarkan handphonenya lagi, menekan tombol kamera dan mengabadikan momen itu.

_Sempurna_.

Bunyi _capture_ kamera yang dikeluarkan oleh _handphone _Wufan ternyata mengagetkan remaja manis itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wufan.

Bibirnya yang tipis, matanya yang menatap lurus tajam kedepan dan tampak begitu indah, walaupun kulitnya tidak seberapa putih—nampak khas kulit milik remaja pedesaan pada umumnya, namun itu tidak mengurangi keindahan yang ia pancarkan.

_Ya Tuhan, ia tampak begitu sempurna..._

Keduanya terdiam , tersihir oleh tatapan masing-masing, tersirap oleh keindahan yang tidak mereka kenal sebelumnya.

Bahkan bagi laki-laki manis yang tengah duduk di ladang, sosok Wufan terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Begitu tampan dan memabukkan. Ia terpana sampai-sampai matanya nyaris tidak berkedip.

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu…" Wufan akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan bersuara. Sambil berharap justru ia tidak menakuti remaja cantik dihadapannya itu.

Tao menatap Wufan tanpa mengatakan apapun, pandangannya begitu polos dan menyejukkan.

Ia tersenyum lembut dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong–mengisyaratkan Kris untukduduk tepat disebelahnya yang langsung disambut oleh mata Wufan yang membulat tidak percaya. _Wow, benarkan anak ini mengijinkanku duduk disebelahnya? Ia bahkan belum mengenalku. Inosen sekali ..._

"Bolehkah?" tanya Wufan akhirnya,

Senyuman tulus itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Wufan mendudukkan dirinya disisi remaja itu.

"Gege berasal dari negeri dongeng ya?" Remaja itu mengeluarkan suara pertamanya, suara lembut dan sanggup membuat wufan salah tingkah dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan,

"Te-tentu saja bukan ... gege berasal dari kota." Wufan tersenyum, Tao memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud kata – kata Wufan. dan saat ini Wufan

mati – matian sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas karena anak itu tampak begitu polos dan lugu dihadapannya. Seumur – umur Wufan tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun yang sepolos ini.

"Kota?" Tao mengulang perkataan Wufan,

"Ya… aku dari Beijing…"

"Apakah itu jauh darisini, ge?"

Wufan mengangguk, remaja itu menghembuskan nafasnya tampak kecewa, Wufan membulatkan matanya menatap remaja manis itu,

"Ti-tidak begitu jauh kok! Hanya sekitar 4 sampai 5 jam dari sini!" Wufan cepat cepat mengoreksi kata – katanya, ia sungguh tidak ingin membuat laki – laki berkulit _tan _itu kecewa.

"Betulkah itu, ge?" senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Tao, rasanya Wufan ingin sekali mencabik-cabik jantungnya sendiri karena berdetak tidak normal ketika melihat senyuman itu, "Rasanya ingin sekali pergi ke kota...pasti bagus..."

Wufan menggeleng,

"Tidak juga… panas dan banyak polusi. Ada juga penjahat dan penjambret, banyak juga kelab malam."

_Benar juga, Kelab malam! Jangan lupakan keberadaan tempat laknat itu dan jangan sampai anak sepolos dan selugu ini masuk ke dalam kelab malam, bisa – bisa ia akan didekati oleh pria tua hidung belang penikmat lelaki muda, lalu dibeginikan, dibegitukan, dibawa kesini lalu dibawa kesana, lalu melakukan ini dan itu._

Oh tidak, hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu saja Wufan bisa gila.

Padahal Wufan tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan orang lain, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Walaupun setiap hari ia bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi kenapa jika dengan remaja tanggung disebelahnya ini terasa berbeda? Kenapa darahnya berdesir hangat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan? Jelas – jelas ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan remaja manis itu. Jangan – jangan Wufan mulai gila. Atau jangan – jangan remaja ini bukan manusia.

_Lalu kalau bukan manusia, dia apa?!_

Laki - laki yang tampaknya lebih muda itu menatap Wufan dengan wajah yang polos dan menggemaskan, "...-gege?"

Wufan tersentak, rupanya daritadi ia membayangkan hal yang aneh – aneh dan mungkin laki – laki manis disebelahnya sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya bicara.

"Gege melamun ya?"

Wufan menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum manis, "tidak ... mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan ..."

Diluar dugaan, Tao menyentuh dahi Wufan, Tao yang polos, tidakkah kau tahu perbuatanmu itu nyaris saja membuat jantung Wufan meloncat keluar?

"Gege tidak panas ... syukurlah , berarti gege tidak sakit." Laki – laki manis itu tersenyum tulus, Wufan kembali susah payah mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, aku memang tidak sakit, aku baik – baik saja." Wufan berdeham, "dan ... tadi kau mau bertanya apa padaku?"

"Apa itu kelab malam ge?" anak lugu itu mengulang pertanyaannya

Dan dalam waktu sesaat pertahanan seorang Wufan runtuh. Tentu saja ia bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perihal tempat itu kepada anak sepolos ini? Bodoh sekali tadi ia pakai membahas kelab malam segala. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengangkat bahunya, berharap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut padanya, dan untung saja memang dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin mengajak mama ke kota suatu hari nanti." Ia tersenyum yakin sambil menatap langit yang mulai memudar dengan pandangan sedih, sejenak Kris bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kesedihan hati laki - laki manis itu. Mungkin didalam bayangan Tao, kota tidak lebih dari negeri dongeng impian paraputri raja. Pemikiran yang sangat manis.

"Aku Tao..." Wufan menatap laki - laki yang baru saja tiba - tiba memperkenalkan dirinya, "Huang Zitao… boleh aku tahu siapa nama gege?"

_ah, benar juga. bahkan sejak awal mereka bicara, mereka belum saling mengetahui nama masing masing._

"Wu Yi Fan… tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kris…"

Pandangan Tao melembut lalu memangku boneka panda yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk dibelakang mereka, menjadi saksi bisu perkenalan mereka yang manis itu sambil menyodorkan tangan si panda ke arah Wufan.

"Kris gege mau menjadi temanku, kan? Aku kesepian... "

Wufan terperangah, Tao memang menyuarakan boneka panda, seakan-akan boneka itulah yang sedang berbicara kepada Kris. Namun hati Kris merasa laki-laki dihadapannya ini begitu kesepian. Ia merasa justru Tao-lah yang kesepian dan membutuhkan seorang teman.

Wufan tersenyum lembut—sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan kepada siapapun juga—lalu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan boneka itu dan berkata dengan suara yang cukup lantang,

"Ya. Kris gege mau menjadi teman panda, dan teman Tao!"

Sedetik kemudian mereka saling memandang dan tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Sementara di penginapan, sore menjelang malam, nyonya Huang alias ibu Tao tampak menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk para penginap, senyum ramah menghiasi bibirnya. Walaupun tidak begitu banyak orang yang menginap, tapi wajahnya menampakkan rasa syukur yang amat sangat.

Ruang makan di penginapan itu sendiri tidak begitu besar, hanya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi saja, dan keluarga Kris menempati meja yang paling besar di pinggir ruangan.

Kris memperhatikan wajah wanita yang kini sedang berbicara dengan ibunya dengan seksama, rasa - rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu, entah dimana. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, _ ya, untuk apa mengurusi hal sepele yang tidak begitu penting menurutnya?_

"Ma, aku mau pergi dulu." Kris segera menaruh mangkuk dan sumpitnya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Mau pergi lagi?" Nyonya Wu tampak terkejut karena melihatnya makan dan selesai makan dalam jangka waktu diluar batas kewajaran. Biasanya Kris atau Wufan akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di meja makan, bahkan mengutak atik handphone-nya pada saat sedang makan sampai-sampai ia harus meneriaki anak semata wayangnya itu untuk berhenti bermain handphone pada saat ia sedang makan.

Kris mengangguk cepat, "Ya, ma... aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini..." ibunya tampak mengerenyitkan dahinya, Kris hanya tersenyum nakal melihat ibunya yang bingung, lalu ia mengecup dahi ibunya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan makan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak merasa bosan selama berada di tempat ini, kan?"

Nyonya Wu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan baru beberapa menit kemudian suaranya menggelegar, mengguncang seisi ruangan makan yang besar itu.

.

.

"WUFAN MENCIUM KENINGKU! YA TUHAN, IA TERAKHIR MENCIUMKU PADA SAAT UMURNYA MASIH 5 TAHUN!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau belum pulang?" Kris tersenyum ketika mendapatkan Tao masih duduk manis di ladang gandum itu, dan pemuda berparas manis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah,

"Aku baru boleh pulang jam sepuluh malam nanti..."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, peraturan macam apa itu?

"Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar, "tidak apa – apa kok, ge ... aku sudah terbiasa." Tidak, Tao. Jangan tersenyum polos seperti itu, itu justru akan membuat Wufan tersiksa. Kenapa bisa ada anak selugu dirimu di dunia ini?

Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya, dua potongan kue yang besar – besar dari penginapan—ia tahu Tao pasti belum makan—sebenarnya bukan tahu, hanya menebak saja. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar bukan? Seketika Kris merasa dia adalah peramal yang sangat hebat.

Mata Tao melebar dan tampak berbinar - binar.

"Ini untukku, gege? Ini kelihatan sangat enak!" Kris tersenyum manis menatap Tao yang tampak sangat bersemangat dihadapannya, ia bersemangat hanya karena dibawakan dua potong kue. Menakjubkan.

"Semuanya ge?" matanya tampak berbinar – binar menatap Kris, dan oke itu sukses membuat Kris kembali menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Iya, semuanya." Ucap Kris akhirnya, tentu saja dengan susah payah.

"Xiexie ni gege!" Tao langsung melahap potongan kue yang disodorkan oleh Kris, laki - laki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum ketika melihat Tao yang tampak kelaparan menghabiskan kue - kue yang ia bawa dalam sekejap.

"Kuenya enak, Wufan gege~ " laki - laki berbibir tipis itu menengadah sambil tersenyum sangat lebar, rempah kue terlihat memenuhi pinggir bibirnya .

Kris membulatkan matanya melihat wajah Tao yang sangat manis tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, ya Tuhan, sungguh Kris tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak menyentuh anak ini, refleks Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi laki - laki yang lebih muda darinya, membersihkan noda dan remah kue di sekitar pipinya, membuat mata mereka saling memandang dengan masing – masing pipi yang merona.

Tao tersenyum kepadanya, kris dapat melihat senyuman Tao dengan sangat jelas, walaupun hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi wajah laki - laki bermata panda dihadapannya ini,

Senyum tulus yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya dari siapapun di dunia ini selain orangtuanya.

Senyum tulus milik seorang pemuda manis dari desa, yang bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan kota Beijing.

Senyuman milik Huang Zitao, buah _peach_nya yang berharga.

"Xiexie ni gege…"

Lagi - lagi suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga Kris, membuat kepalanya serasa melayang dan ratusan kupu – kupu yang hidup entah darimana terbang mengelilingi perutnya.

Dan entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran Kris, ia bahkan lupa dengan janjinya lima hari yang lalu sebelum berangkat kesini pada kekasihnya–Zhang Yixing, untuk tidak berselingkuh, untuk tidak memandang siapapun selain dirinya.

**.**

**.**

_Jangan salahkan anak itu kalau ia memiliki sifat yang sangat polos_

_Jangan pula salahkan pangeran itu jika ia mulai menyayangi kepolosannya_

_Jangan salahkan cinta jika ia mulai datang kedalam hati kedua insan ini_

_Karena Tuhanlah yang membuat takdir untuk mereka._

.

.

Kris melepaskan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir manis tao dengan lembut–**hanya menyentuh**. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis milik pemuda desa itu. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada pagutan, tidak ada permainan lidah dan nafsu disana.

Hanya sentuhan manis yang membuat kepala keduanya serasa berputar.

Kris merasa ia mulai gila.

Demi Tuhan,Ia mencium laki - laki manis yang baru siang tadi ia kenal.

Laki-laki bermata panda yang polos dan lugu, yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya seutuhnya.

Huang Zitao.

**.**

**.**

_**But when you think Tim McGraw**_

_**I hope you think my favorite song**_

_**The one we danced to all night long**_

_**The moon like a spotlight on the lake**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N: huaaa ... TAT mian kalo kurang feel nya ... RCL ya ... chio ingin tahu reaksi pembaca gimana ... Review kalian sangat berharga dan sangat menentukan perkembangan cerita ini ^A^ gomawo ... *bows bareng boneka panda*_**


End file.
